Jamilton
by SnapDaddy125
Summary: Beware, this is smut, so please continue to read.
1. Chapter 1

Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson

* * *

1783

Alex was sneaking out of his house, on his way to meet up with Angelica when he was stopped by Thomas. He tried to keep walking, trying to avoid his Virginian enemy, as Thomas was calling out to try and talk to Alex. He grabs Alex's sleeve.

"What the hells the matter with you, are you deaf, I've called your name like, ten times!" Thomas hisses.

"I know," Alex says, tugging his sleeve back from Thomas' grip, "I was ignoring you. By the way, way are you trying to talk to me?"

Thomas looks around and says "Come with me, I need to talk to you." Alexander tries to say something but is pulled away by Thomas.

They arrive at a cabin that seems to be abandoned, but once they get inside, it's furnished beautifully. Thomas insists Alex takes off his shoes and over coat. As Alex gets inside, Thomas grabs a piece of paper and shows it to Alex. It says "I, coThomas Jefferson, am sorry for any pain and/or embarrassment I may have caused towards Alexander Hamilton and I will let him do whatever he wants to me for the remainder of 24 hours starting november 8, 1783, 7:00 pm. Signed, Thomas Jefferson."

Thomas looked at Alex and alex looked at the paper and back at Thomas. "What do you mean anything?" Alex asks.

"Anything" Thomas looks at Alex with a passion he never seen in Eliza. He backed up and stumbled and fell. Thomas took off his shirt, revealing his beautifully structured pecks and abs. Alex stands up and looks at Thomas and slowly lowers his eyes to the bottom of top of Thomas' pants. And then slowly checks out Thomas' bulge. Wow, I never… Alex thinks as his mouth waters. He is ready to suck his dick when all of a sudden, Thomas lunges towards Alex and starts to kiss him. Alex' eyes were bulged for the first two seconds. Then he closes and pushes back.

Thomas rips Alex' shirt and pants off and gets on his knees and starts sucking Alex off. Alex' eyes roll back as he is liking the pleasure.

Finishes up and gets up and kisses Alex. Alex tugs Thomas' pants off and turns him around. Alex proceeds to fuck Thomas in the ass.

With every pound, with every grunt, it became more obvious to them both. They loved this. They realized they were gay. They never felt this way with Eliza or Martha. It was heaven, ecstasy.

After it was done, Alex looked at Thomas and said solemnly, "I'm terribly sorry, sir, but we can never do that again." Thomas looked at him almost about to cry.

"But-"

"No, Eliza would find out sooner or later and we would both be in deep shit." Alex grinded his teeth at the sound of that sentence. He knew what he had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson

* * *

1783

"_He knew what he had to do"_

**Please read and comment and I'll shout-out and maybe put you in here somehow. Just tell me what you think I should do to change the story for the better.**

Alex put his pants, shirt, and petticoat on. He went outside. He knew he had to make sure Thomas kept his mouth shut. He knew he had to save him and Eliza's relationship. But he loved Angelica, too. Also Eliza. And Thomas. "WHAT THE HELL AM I? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO ABOUT THIS?" He screamed.

All of a sudden, it all made sense. He was bisexual. He also just had to get rid of Thomas. _I have to kill him!_ He thought. _I just have to do it right!_ "YES! I UNDERSTAND!" he shouted ecstatically.

He turned around and headed back towards the little abandoned-looked cabin. As he approached the cabin, he saw a rusty hatchet in a stump of a tree. He grabbed it, when he heard crying. He followed the sound and it took him to the window of the cabin where he saw Thomas weeping in the corner of the cabin.

Alex dropped the rusty hatchet and opened the door. "Why are you crying?" Alex whispered in Thomas' ear as he approached him.

"Well if you must know, my heart was just broken by somebody by the name of Alexander Hamilton." Thomas sniffled. Alex smiled.

"Whoever this Alexander Hamilton is, he won't ever do it again." Alex kissed Thomas. Thomas kissed back hard and pushed Alex over and pulled off his pants and started to ass-fuck Alex.

"St-STOP!"

"WHO HAS THE POWER NOW?" Thomas yelled as he cummed in Alex's ass. Thomas took himself out of Alex and turned alex over and got on top of Alex and kissed him. Alex smiled and got up.

He put his pants on and went outside. He grabbed the hatchet and brought inside. _Why did he have to do that? _"I GAVE NO CONSENT!" Alex screamed at Thomas.

"I thought- I thought you wanted it. W-why didn't you say anything?" Thomas asked.

Alex put one foot on Thomas' chest and said "I fought a war that saved our country. I did say something"

"NO!" Thomas screamed but he never finished his breath because Alex Put a hatchet through his head. He got off of Thomas' dead body and burned that cabin to the ground.

As he walked out, he laughed and screamed "I KILLED A VIRGINIAN!" He ran home and he had no remorse for the murder he had just comited.

As he entered his home, he sneaked upstairs and took a nice shower to get the smell and taste of virginian off of him. Then climbed into bed next to his beloved wife and kissed her back. As he did so, it occurred to him he only craved the touch of Thomas because of one thing. Lust. He only loved Eliza. Thats why he thought he loved angelica, eliza, and thomas.

Eliza turned around and asked "Where have you been?" All Alex could do to answer was snore.

LE FIN


End file.
